


【农靖】 芩 岛 13

by GoldArtifice



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 奶尤农汤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldArtifice/pseuds/GoldArtifice
Summary: 请默默吃粮！评论和like留给lofter！





	【农靖】 芩 岛 13

**Author's Note:**

> 请默默吃粮！评论和like留给lofter！

Chapter 13

尤长靖曾是那流血的夏天里，唯一的一颗糖，一点甜。可他也正是那要摧毁自己的人。

陈立农被自己气笑了。没有比自己更典范的斯德哥尔摩综合症了吧。

尤长靖从来都知道近距离搏斗是自己的薄弱项，却也仗着用枪厉害，艺高人胆大。

待二人独处时，他解开陈立农手腕的麻绳，还煞有介事地心疼，“痛吗？他们怎么能用这么粗糙的绳子来绑人……”

那一句“痛吗”真是讽刺之极。

尤长靖抓过少年的衣领，要亲他的嘴，顺势让人压在自己身上。

陈立农两手向前一推，掐住床上的人脆弱的脖颈，手下是白皙的皮肤，还有阵阵跳动的脉搏。正当他准备开口要挟，低头一看，一把枪不知何时已对上了左心房。

一惊。

少年心跳很快，不仅仅是因为那把枪。或许还因为身下人温软的身子，晶亮的眼，和鲜红欲滴的嘴唇。

“农农，你也这么倔的吗？真是和他好像。”被扼住咽喉的人丝毫不露怯意，下巴蹭了蹭少年的手背。

“我的枪，一定比你掐死我要快哦。如果你真的天赋异禀，杀掉我了，那我还要谢谢你，送我去陪林彦俊——他们一直跟我说他已经死了。虽然，那样的话……你可能也没办法活着离开这栋楼。”

陈立农暗骂一句，疯子！他松开了手，爬到床另一侧，喘着粗气，狠狠地盯着那人。

尤长靖粲然一笑，将保险扳回去，把枪往枕头下一塞，随后张开双臂，“农农，你不想抱抱我吗？”

陈立农无法忽视尤长靖眼里那一丝决绝的悲痛。先入为主的心疼，在那些殴打的强刺激下，已然驯化为一种条件反射。

“不听话的臭屁小男孩，Azora是不会满意的。”尤长靖笑了起来。手臂都举酸了，仍得不到回应，他干脆自己投入陈立农的怀里。

衬衣，香水，沐浴后的湿发，年轻男孩的身体。一切的催情都恰到好处。

无法抗拒。

陈立农一边痛恨自己，一边心猿意马。抱着怀里的人，就不想松开。莫名的燥热，似乎只有那人能纾解。

尤长靖手指一动，解开少年的领口的蝴蝶结，撕开他的衬衫，像拆开一份礼物。他硬得不行，有意无意地隔着几层蹭在少年的腹部。

被除去上衣的人也有了反应，那根青涩的东西蠢蠢欲动。

尤长靖跪坐在他双腿间，搂着他从嘴唇啃咬到下巴，再到喉结。多想把他拆吃入腹。吻得太沉醉，他不在意身上那片衣料滑落到了哪里。

锁骨连着肩膀，白皙干净。陈立农眼神暗了下来，手顺伸进尤长靖的浴袍里。光滑的背触感极好，少年无师自通，一路向下。

他里面居然什么也没穿。

眼波流转之间，尤长靖先一步抚上少年的欲望。手指灵巧，陈立农哪里经受得住，一把抓紧了尤长靖的胳臂，力气不知收敛，掐出几个红红的指印来。

“农农……”尤长靖皱了皱眉，抓下他的手，引导他探向自己的后穴。另一只手和嘴配合着，用牙撕开了保险套的包装。

这一幕看得未成年口干舌燥。

尤长靖的后面也已是备战状态，珠状人体润滑油早被体温捂热化开，湿湿软软，一张一合地吸附着手指，又仿佛在邀请着别的什么。

“不想进来吗？”成年人十分上道地又帮陈立农撸了一把，火上浇油。

陈立农很用力地亲了他一口，撞到牙齿，嘴唇磕出血。

单刀直入，尤长靖“嘶”地倒吸一口冷气。后面一下子被破开，肠壁撑到最大的感觉可不好受。

小处男还真是不知道照顾人。只知道大开大阖，横冲直撞。被钉在床上的人，痛得咬牙，白嫩的手抠紧了被单，太过用力，甚至能看到筋骨的形状。

真是自找的，连擦过敏感点也带着恶狠狠的气力。这人可能根本不知道温柔为何物。

尤长靖颤抖着叫他轻一点。

陈立农却置若罔闻，自顾自摆动腰肢，在他的后颈上吮吸出一个个深色的痕迹。

尤长靖挺立的东西铃口流出湿滑的体液，他将陈立农的手牵到前面来，命令道，“帮我。”

然后便是前后夹击，爽得他不停扭动。

许久没有做爱了。哪怕要自行做前期准备扩张润滑，还要和不情愿的小孩斗智斗勇，才能将人半推半就地逼上床。即便是这样，尤长靖也在这一场性事中抵达了酣畅的顶峰。少年出汗量惊人，像在水里泡过，每一寸皮肤都汗津津的，令他爱不释手。

高潮带来密洞的一阵收紧，陈立农硬生生被夹射。他眼睛睁得大大的，恍惚地死死盯着身下的人，任凭汗水流进眼里，火辣辣的疼。

尤长靖餮足的笑容底下，藏尽了落寞。

他把他当作十七岁的林彦俊。自欺欺人。

喘息，减弱，平复。无言。

少年初尝情事，出于迷恋，也出于迁怒，他觉得不够。

既然尤长靖不是真的需要自己的保护，更不会真的对自己怀抱什么感情，只是肉欲，那又何必心疼照顾他的感受。

一肚子火还没有泄完。不应期一过，陈立农抓起床上无力的人又要把自己顶进那松软的小洞。

尤长靖气都没喘均匀，不自觉拔高了声音，“陈立农你他妈在干什么！”而且还没有戴套。

高中生以牙还牙，冷笑一声，“你不是要我干你么？”

恶意地顶弄了两下。

高潮过后那地方还很敏感，尤长靖瞳孔放大，抬手就是一巴掌。

陈立农刚捉住那只小手，就被枪指着脑袋。

对视一秒。

枪口微微移开，尤长靖泄愤似的扣动了扳机。子弹擦着少年的发梢而过，击爆墙角的落地灯，墙上留下一个弹坑。

一时间空气里弹药味盖过了醉人的香氛。

那人饱满的嘴唇被亲得红肿，轻轻地开合，吐出一个字，“滚。”

召之即来，挥之即去。

原来这就是他要陈立农扮演的角色。

少年接受了警告，穿好牛仔裤，上身依旧裸露。他抓起皱巴巴的衬衣，回头看一眼，听话离开了房间。

一片狼藉的双人床上，尤长靖蜷在被子里，缩成小小一团棉白色的隆起。枪放在一旁，昭示着缺乏安全感的人最后的自我保护。他咬着枕头颤抖，不让自己哭出声。

林彦俊失踪一年零三个月，他非但没能从阴影中走出来，还把自己折磨成了这副模样。

只是离开前的那一眼，十六岁的陈立农终于想通，初见时尤长靖形影不离的悲伤。

他眼里盛了太多的故事，所以才会有装不下的泪水。

 

tbc.


End file.
